Learning to live
by Marciesv9
Summary: "Does it hurt?"He asked me softly. I shock my head and looked and my arm that was bruised and had several deep cuts in it."Why?" He said. I looked up at his eyes and surged. "I guess its because your here." I whispered. AU vamps witches and other myths!
1. Chapter 1

Learning to live.

(Disclaimer-NO!)

Prologue

--

"Does it hurt?" He asked me softly. I shock my head and looked and my arm that was bruised and had

several deep cuts in it. "Why?" He said. I looked up at his eyes and surged. "I guess its because your here." I whispered.

"Really?" He said as he gave his famous crooked smile. "Ya I think its because of you." I gave him a smile the first smile I've gave anyone in long time.

--

So? do I continue? stop? Review plz?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note! Okay so I am a couple months late! I'm so sorry! I accidentally turned my comp book that had this story in for one of my classes! Oops! haha. Well that being said here is the next chapter of Learning to Live! I might be changing the title! Just a heads up although I'll mention it a chapter before I do.

* * *

Learning to Live.

Chapter One.

* * *

M_y grandmother had this thing, this sort of sight. She wakes before dawn, it will rain. She yawns at two o'clock sharp, the sun will set at 6. I never understood how she would do those things. How she just knew._

_"Watch out for the crossroads my dear", my grandmother would always warn me, "They hold things that you never want to encounter." Of course I just assumed she was senile and going insane. I would none the less avoid those crossroads, I would take the longer route need be it. She would always smile when I got home. _

_ "Good girl, just like I told you. Nothing will happen." She would whisper looking out into the distance, as if speaking to someone else. _

_ My grandmother always told me that I was special. So special in fact that one day I would take her place, speak to the forgotten and nurture the lost. "Ah, but not yet, mi hija, not yet." She would tell me with a tut, even before I opened my mouth. She would always know. Always._

"_You are nurturing." She would tell me, and that would send flutters up my back and I would smell wet dirt and trees. I never understood why and when ever I asked my grandmother she would laugh and tell me. _

_ "My child, someone is waiting for you. For you to nurture them, they are lost hija. Lost and alone."_

* * *

_Little by little I started understanding. Of course denying everything, but bearing with it. My grandmothers face always fell when I said I didn't believe. She would tell me,_

_ "My child, believe or not you cannot deny what you are, trust in me my child for you will, you will one day succeed me."  
She wouldn't tell me when it was. _

_ When I turned fifteenth now that was a strange year. I swore I was insane. I would see mists and shadows, and people. No not people they looked liked people but oh how they would lie to me! Tempt me to cross, tell me nothing would happen. _

_ When I told my grandmother she gave a sad smile and said, "You finally believe me now, don't you." That's when my lessons began._

_ And so I learned, spells and potions, 'tricks of the Craft' my grandmother called it._

_ Really for me it was just herbs, simple explainable things. That was, once again, before I had another encounter. _

_ On the eve of my sixteenth birthday, we had a visitor. Not just one of your run of the mill townies who __needed some medicine. Oh no, it was a Elf. An honest to god, his words not mine, Elf! His name was Northivk, for he was born in the Northern Land of the great forest. Jokingly I said "Canada?" And would you believe it, I was right. He had such a deep booming laugh, it shook the cottage. _

_ Northivk would then visit every other week to provide me with lessons on the other worlds and beings. _

_ Mythical Ethics, I would call it. So along side with normal human classes, I would learn what now-a-days would be called 'New Age'. Or better put Paganism._

_ Truth is, life was good. Really good. I accepted myself and this life. I accepted Northivk and the fact that there are other things out there, non human. _

_ From everything, I would say that Elfs and Vampires are my favorite._

* * *

_That same year on the summer solstice I asked my grandmother, "Nana. Please tell me what you meant when you said I was nurturing." There was the same fluttering, the same smells as before._

_With a tut, she shook her head and told me this, "I am going to leave you child, very soon in fact." With that she walked inside of the cottage._

_ Once again I never got a proper answer._

* * *

_I always thought my grandmother would live forever. I guess I was wrong. _

_Weeks after, she started moving slower. She grew tried faster, and after a close call, I took her to the hospital where she spent her last day. With my Father, her only son, and I at her side she took a breath and smiled. Leaning back on the bed she took her last breath. _

_ I can't tell you how that feels really. I felt numb at first, I didn't realize I was crying until I got home and sat on my bed. She was gone, I was so angry. But then I remembered, all the wonderful moments. I felt at peace, at home, knowing my grandmother was in a better place, although bittersweet, I smiled._

_ I never understood her, you know. How she worked, how her mind was composed. I tried to, I did, I tried so hard to interpret her mind. She was gone from her mortal coil, in the words of Hamlet himself, but she would forever be guiding me. So I went on living my life like how my grandmother envisioned it. _

_ That was until, the day I passed a crossing._

* * *

_**PLEASE**_** READ!****  
**I hope you were able to understand it!  
_  
_On February 12th 2013 my grandfather died. And the way I wrote the Grandmothers scene was how he (my grandfather) passed, and what Bella felt was what I felt. Just a little Fun Fact for ya'll.

Now that I think of it, it's kind of morbid isn't it?


End file.
